


Growth

by my_dudette



Series: The Ink Demonth writings [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, My first fic!!, also joey is maybe a lot of an asshat, but oh well!, poor Grant, sorry it's so short, this was wriiten for day 2 of the ink demonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dudette/pseuds/my_dudette
Summary: In which Joey exploits(??) the mental instability of his poor accountant





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw y'all! Finally writing something. I have like, no plot or anything like that whatsoever. Please leave contrastive criticism if you want to! Anyway, on with the show!!

#### 

#### Voice of:  
Grant Cohen  


* * *

_It just doesn’t add up anymore. Mr. Drew is driving to my wits end, and then further. We’re $43,000 in debt and he’s still throwing money around! He’s expanding the studio! Even further!  
_

_I-*sigh*_  


_I tried talking to him. Told him about the debt. And for a moment, he seemed to consider it. Maybe I was a fool for having hope. Then, he smiles, and he says “Ah, Grant. If I were you, I wouldn’t worry so much! Money can come from unexpected places! Besides, with the new amusement park I’m planning to put in the studio, we won’t have to worry about debt ever again. So, for now, just keep dreaming, hm?”_  


_Don’t worry??! With all due respect Mr. Drew, I’M the accountant. And the accountant knows that $43,000 doesn’t come out of “unexpected places”._  


_And how am I supposed to “keep dreaming” when there's nothing worth dreaming about?_  


_Mr. Drew says that time is money, but we don’t have enough of either. At this rate, the debt collectors might as well foreclose the studio._  


_It’s gonna take more than dreams to get out of this._


End file.
